guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healing Seed
Ok, I don't have a monk, so I don't have any firsthand research using any of these skills, so I'll ask here... what's the deal with Heaing Seed and Healing Hands? Why is HH elite while HS is not? It seems to me that they're the reverse of Empathy and Spiteful Spirit. The fact that HH has less cast time and less energy cost is not lost on me, but it seems to me that those are not the only factors here... for example, consider that HH triggers only on attacks, whereas HS triggers on "damage" (on a related note, would it even trigger on a sacrifice?)... and more importantly, HS heals a group, where HH does not. Based solely on that, I'd expect HS to be elite and HH to be common... consider the analagous case of Empathy and Spiteful Spirit. Empathy costs less and recharges faster, but triggers only on attacks and only hits one foe. SS costs more and recharges slower, but still earns its elite status because it triggers whenever the target does just about ANYTHING, and hits all foes in an area. Am I missing something? 149.169.88.9 The disadvantages of Healing Seed, like you mentioned, are casting time and energy, but in addition, Healing Seed can only be cast on another ally - not yourself. This pretty much restricts it to caster primaries, if not monk primaries. --Rustjive 21:28, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :Energy cost is a big disadvantage of HS. But that being said, HS is much MUCH more used than HH and you found the reason. HH is just not worth it as an elite. The reason is was made elite is that during beta, every noob and their mother made a W/mo with HH, basically creating Paladins that were close to invincible while also doing good damage. I remember times when a good 30% of the entire population were such HH W/mo. --Xeeron 04:36, 17 November 2005 (UTC) ::in addition, if it (HH) weren't elite or HS could be cast on self, a 55 Mo/E could use glyph of renewal and some other skills + a 20% enchant mod to maintain it, effectivly healing them for all the dmg they took with like 4 ranks in healing prayers (i just checked you only need 1 rank to cover, take two just in case). Githyan 20:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::If you're a 55, you'll have at least 3 ranks (from a superior rune). --Macros 20:48, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Minions affected? Anyone know for sure if casting Healing Seed on a minion will heal adjacent minions as well? im sure it would...but Id need to test. Caramel Ni 17:14, 28 February 2007 (CST) Why not? Minions are counted as allies, so they will be healed. Sir Bertrand 20:04, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Healers Boon Is The Healing from this effected by Healers Boon? Nope, HB triggers on direct heals Roland Cyerni 20:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Spirits? I spy with my little eye the words 'gain health." Can this be used to heal spirits? Innoruuk 22:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC)